Adam Morrison
|} Adam John Morrison (born July 19, 1984) is a retired American Professional basketball player and former coach. Morrison was drafted 3rd overall in the 2006 NBA Draft, after attending Gonzaga University. Early life Adam John Morrison was born on July 29, 1984 in Glendive, Montana. When he was in the 8th grade, he lost 30 lbs (14 kgs). Immediately after this, he was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes. College In 2003, Adam joined the Gonzaga Bulldogs. He averaged 11.4 points per game (ppg) in his freshman year, with a season-high 22 points against St. Mary's. In his sophomore year, Adam averaged 19.0 ppg. He scored a season-high 28 points at home against San Francisco, including the winning shot with 0.6 seconds left in the game. In his junior year, his last year of college, he had 13 games of 30-plus points, with five of them over 40. At 28.1 points per game, he was the nation's leading scorer in 2005–2006 during the regular season. Professional Career Charlotte Bobcats In the 2006 NBA Draft, Adam was the 3rd pick by the Bobcats. He was signed by Charlotte to a two-year contract on July 6. On his NBA debut on November 1 against the Indiana Pacers, he recorded 14 points, 3 rebounds and 2 assists. He was the first player picked by "Manager of Basketball Operations" Michael Jordan in his tenure with the Bobcats. He scored his career high on December 30, 2006 with 30 points in a win against the Indiana Pacers. Unfortunately, his starting position was taking away on a count of his defense and shooting only 37% for the year. On October 21, 2007, the Bobcats announced that Adam has sustained an ACL injury in a preseason game against his future team, the Los Angeles Lakers, while defending Luke Walton, bending his leg awkwardly and tearing his ACL. The following month, he had surgery, and was said that the injury would take months of physical therapy, resulting in missing the 2007-08 NBA Season. Los Angeles Lakers On February 7, 2009, Adam and Shannon Brown were traded from Charlotte to the Lakers in exchange for Vladimir Radmanovic. He was with L.A. when they won the back-to-back championships. He had limited playing time and did not resign with the team after the 2009-10 NBA Season. After that, Adam did sign with the Washington Wizards, but was waived at the end of training camp. Red Star Belgrade Adam signed with KK Crvena zvezda in September 2011. While he was with the organization for eight games (he missed 1 game due of non threatening injuries), Morrison averaged 15.5 points, 3.1 rebounds, and 1.5 assists in 29 minutes per game. He became the team's top scorer and the 2nd overall top performer during the 2011-12 Adriatic League season. Two months later, he was released of his contract. Beşiktaş Milangaz In January 2012, Morrison signed with Beşiktaş Milangaz for the rest of the 2011-12 season. However, he left the team in April 2012 due to a lack of playing time. Attempted NBA Comeback After being absent from the NBA since being waived by the Wizards, Morrison played in the 2012 NBA Summer League for the Brooklyn Nets and averaged 5.2 points and 19.2 minutes in five games with the team. He then joined the Los Angeles Clippers' Summer League team, averaging 20.0 points, 5.0 rebounds and 1.0 assists on 55% FG (38-69), 61% 3-PT (13-21) and 78% FT (11-14) in 5 games. On September 21, 2012, Morrison signed with the Portland Trail Blazers. He was waived on October 27, 2012. Retirement On July 25, 2013, Morrison retired from professional basketball. He will join the Gonzaga Bulldogs as a student assistant coach. He must take classes first. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2006 | style="text-align:left;"| Charlotte | 78 || 23 || 29.8 || .376 || .337 || .710 || 2.9 || 2.1 || .4 || .1 || 11.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2007 | style="text-align:left;"| Charlotte | 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2008 | style="text-align:left;"| Charlotte | 44 || 5 || 15.2 || .360 || .337 || .762 || 1.6 || .9 || .2 || .1 || 4.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2008 | style="text-align:left;"| L.A. Lakers | 8 || 0 || 5.5 || .333 || .250 || .500 || 1.0 || .4 || .0 || .0 || 1.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2009 | style="text-align:left;"| L.A. Lakers | 31 || 0 || 7.8 || .376 || .238 || .625 || 1.0 || .6 || .1 || .1 || 2.4 |- | style="text-align:left;"| Career | style="text-align:left;"| | 161 || 28 || 20.4 || .373 || .331 || .710 || 2.1 || 1.4 || .2 || .1 || 7.5 Playoffs |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2010 | style="text-align:left;"| L.A. Lakers | 2 || 0 || 6.5 || .444 || .000 || .000 || 2.5 || .5 || .0 || .0 || 4.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| Career | style="text-align:left;"| | 2 || 0 || 6.5 || .444 || .000 || .000 || 2.5 || .5 || .0 || .0 || 4.0 Reference http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adam_Morrison Category:American basketball players Category:Gonzaga Alumni Category:Small Forwards Category:Players who wear/wore number 35 Category:Charlotte Bobcats players Category:Players who wear/wore number 6 Category:Los Angeles Lakers players Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:Retired Category:National Basketball Association players